


Pick Up Line

by Max_Tale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[BxB] [Fluff] [Cheesy Pickup Lines]</p><p>Kuroko, Finally having a long break off from work, Relaxes in Maji Burger, Sipping on his Vanilla Shake and reading a novel. Only to have his nice day to be jumbled with a man-- Who is smoking hot. Considering the options, Kuroko chooses to approach the man with cheesy pickup lines and flirtatious smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Line

 After weeks of working non-stop, he could pretty much say he was tired of hearing the clicking of a keyboard and needed rest immediately. Yesterday, he had finally finished depositing his final draft of his latest novel and right away, He fell onto his bed and let a deep slumber take over his restless self, now the next day, He had a full two weeks to recover and would not let that go to waste. The first day of rest, he went to Maji Burger. And oh, how he loved their Vanilla shakes. The cold and crave-worthy substance already seemed to have cured him from his deprivation of boredom from work. Taking out a book from his bag called _A String Of Thread_ , he enjoyed and savoured his time with a great amount of enjoyment. That is, until he heard the voice of some teenager. "Yeah, gimme 18 Burgers.." Was a low and loud tone.

After a few minutes without that abruptly annoying voice, Kuroko smiled at the same background noise with no more loud distractions. But the voice was back again and several footsteps were heard. The blue haired male could see a very big tan man with dark blue hair and piercing eyes. But damn, was this guy just so hot. He was wearing a tank top and his muscles were fondly revealed. His abs were also able to be seen through the material and the azure eyed male couldn't help but lick his lips. The tan man noticed, And smirked as he took the chair, Looking at Kuroko. "Mind if I take this seat?" He asked. The blue haired male took this chance for conversation "I do mind. If you walk somewhere else, People will think I'm looking at _them_ and not you." Kuroko smiled flirtatiously. The other man's smirk widened even further as he set his tray of burgers on the other half of the small table and sat down as well, Taking a burger, Unwrapping it, and eating it-- Taking large bites out of it.

"You know, if you're that hungry, I could always help satiate your anytime." The writer continued.  
"Oh?" The dark blue haired male too, Joined in the game of pick-up lines. "Say, do you play volleyball?" The teenager said out of the blue. Kuroko seemed confused for a bit and shook his head "No, Why?" He asked as cutely as possible. "Guess you didn't cause' you'd look pretty damn sexy on your knees." He said and grinned when the azure eyed male blushed. Kuroko cleared his throat, seemingly recovering from that and going back to the cheesy sentences. But The dark blue haired male got first dibs again and he opened his mouth again, Kuroko noticed the male sitting on the other side was already down to his last five burgers. "Where did you get those pants?" Kuroko followed along, "I got it from XXX market, Why?"

The man wearing the tank top finished his last burger and finished his sentence; "Because at my house, they're 100% off."  
  
Kuroko pouted "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said. The man raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Kuroko sipped at his vanilla shake "Because you're smokin' right now." He said. "Okay, okay." The other man said as he stood up with an empty tray and was about to leave when Kuroko tugged at his tank top and handed him an empty vanilla shake. "I need your jersey." He indulged. The ladder thought for a moment and Kuroko continued "You know, your name and your number!" He said and smiled happily. The man smirked once more and took a pen out and he took the cup, writing a name and a phone number with surprisingly neat writing.

"You win, cutie." The man-- named Aoimine, said. Kuroko saw the man leaving and internally cheered that he reeled in one fine looking man. Already, he felt like going back to work. But, he wanted to wait that out, As he had a long weekend with getting that man into a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr! - festivalcherryblossom


End file.
